YuGiOh GX: The Trinity
by maskedhero99
Summary: My version of the manga. I know the intro is like the manga but its not going in the same direction so please stop hating and if you're not satisfied then message me. You'll see the plot progress within the first few chapters so just trust me.


**Chapter 1: The Next King of Games**

**Introduction**

It is a brand new day in the year 20XX in Zeradia, a beautiful city where many strong duelists reside and aspire to be the best so that they may one day be accepted into the infamous G.E.A.R. Academy which resides on the coast of Zeradia. Once a year the officials of G.E.A.R. come to Zeradia to recruit the first 10 duelists who are able to defeat the lowest ranked(yet incredibly strong)dueling professor, Raphael Crowler(son of Dr. Vellian Crowler). To date, the success rate of defeating Raphael is 28%.

**On the Phone**

"Hey man, tomorrow's the big day. The day you finally get too face Raphael, are you scared?", says Syrus Truesdale, a young man wearing glasses with aquamarine hair

"Not really", responds an unidentified caller

"I'm glad I didn't have to duel with Raphael, my brother had special connections that got me into this school.", says Syrus

"Yeah you're lucky, but I am a little nervous. This is my first duel since I dueled him. But I promised him that I would become stronger so that I may one day face him and succeed him.", explains the unknown caller

"I see you still have much passion after your duel with Yugi(**Note**: This is not referring to the anime). Well good luck with your duel tomorrow. I'm sure you'll do fine.", says Syrus very optimistic.

"Thanks man. Good Night.", says the unknown caller as he hangs up

**The Next Day**

"Hey! How are the duels going with Raphael", says a large military uniformed man to another with the same uniform.

"I think its worse than last year. Out of the 130 applicants only 3 have managed to defeat him and there's only 2 applicants left", responds the other man with some fear in his voice.

"Damn! Call the next candidate and lets hope this one is better.", says the first man

"Candidate 129 it is your turn to duel Professor Raphael.", says another uniformed man

"Finally its time. Look out Yugi, this is my first step to our rematch.", says the unknown man who was previously talking to Syrus on the phone

"Welcome my fellow candidate, please do me the honor of introducing yourself", says Raphael sarcastically to the unknown man

"My name is Jaden Yuki and I am The Next King of Games!", says Jaden with pride in his voice very confidently

"I see you are very confident, lets see you with that same passion when I destroy you!", says Raphael

"We'll see about that", says Jaden

**At the Training Duel Field many crowds containing citizens of Zeradia are watching as the two duelists begin their duel**

DUEL!

Jaden LP 4000/ Raphael LP 4000

"Winners First!", says Raphael very arrogantly

"Then why are you going first", says Jaden

"A smartass huh, Then Ill start off by summoning **Ancient Gear Soldier**(1300 ATK) and I place 2 cards face down", says Raphael as he ends his turn

Jaden draws his first card,"DRAW! I summon **Elemental Hero Airman**(1800 ATK) and equip him with the magic card, **Hero Sword**, which raises his attack by 800 points bringing his attack up to 2600!",

"Not bad for a first move", says Raphael

The crowds are impressed to see a strong opening move from Jaden Yuki.

"Now, Elemental Hero Airman attack Ancient Gear Soldier." His attack blows Ancient Gear Soldier into pieces of Junk as Raphaels life points reduce to 2700. "I place 1 card face down and end my turn", says Jaden.

Jaden LP 4000/ Raphael LP 2700

"Perfect! You fell into my trap. I activate my 2 face down trap cards,** Gear Box**, which allows me to summon 1 Gear monster from my deck when 1 of mine is destroyed and **Mechanical Soul**, which allows me to summon 1 Gear monster from my graveyard.", says Raphael

"Not impressed here teach", says Jaden with no emotion in his voice

"Fine. I revive Ancient Gear Soldier and I summon **Ancient Gear Sniper**(1700 ATK) from my deck. Now Ancient Gear Snipers effect activates. For every Ancient Gear monster on my field I can inflict 400 points of damage to you.", says Raphael as he explains his monsters effects

Jaden LP 3200/ Raphael LP 2700

"Not bad but is that all you're doing this turn. I expected something better from a G.E.A.R. professor.", says Jaden unimpressed by Raphaels display

"Youll regret those words! Get ready as I sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon the Ultimate Gear monster since Ancient Gear Golem."

The crowds are left speechless as they see the enormous golem like monster rising from the field with a glowing orb in the middle of his chest.

"How do you like my ace, Jaden Yuki.", says Raphael very confidently

"Damn! That's the monster that he warned me about.", says Jaden finally realizing that he's in a predicament

"Prepare to feel the wrath of my Ultimate Gear monster, **Ancient Gear Fortress**(Unknown ATK)", says Raphael while laughing maniacally

"Awesome monster. Fine teach I accept that challenge. Now lets see what your monster can do", says Jaden reluctantly

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Please Rate&Review I edited it and the card lists for chapters 1 and 2 should be up in about 2 days after each respective chpater is posted. Please tell me what I can do to make it better.**  
**


End file.
